


Верность в крови

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в соавторстве с Непальской домохозяйкой. </p><p>По заказу: злой Красный Череп держит в плену Старка и Локи (ётун на стороне Мстителей). Роджерс и Тор идут вызволять свои непутевые вторые половинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верность в крови

Где-то в джунглях, наше время.

– Это ты во всем виноват, – сварливо сказал бог.  
Тони Старк перебрал классические варианты ответов («да», «нет», «пошел в задницу», «иии… президента Кеннеди тоже я?..») и остановился на кратком, но более сложном для восприятия – потому что, во-первых, мутило и башка болела адски, а во-вторых, были все основания полагать, что божеству тоже хреново. Нечего тут. Пускай теперь этот, рожа пафосная, отдувается.  
– Обоснуй, – ответил он.  
Божество завозилось и злобно загремело цепями.  
– Да пошел ты, – услышал Тони не без удовольствия («точно, и его плющит…») – Говорю, ты виноват, значит, так оно и есть. Ибо аз есмь бог и непогрешим, а ты мерзкий человечишко, недостойный…  
– Локи, меня тошнит, – сдавленно прохрипел Тони.  
– Нет!!! Не смей! Держи в себе… Ох, зараза, поимей тебя ётун! И так дышать нечем, теперь еще и это!  
– …не переживай, это не от тебя тошнит, а просто так, по-человечески, – закончил Старк, обессиленно мотая головой. Слава труду, в последний момент успел перевернуться набок и не измарался. Теперь во рту словно дракон нагадил, зато в целом стало существенно легче. – Гхх… де мы?  
– В плену, – злобно буркнул асгардец.  
– О, Капитан Очевидность, вы снова с нами, – пробормотал Старк. – Ладно, начнем издалека. Что ты вообще помнишь?  
– Да ты кто такой, чтобы меня допрашивать?! – снова вскипело вздорное божество.  
– Ло-оки, я тебя умоляю… Хорошо, я во всем виноват, я червь, ты – бог, со смиренной покорностью омываю я твои мозолистые пятки, только не начинай снова!.. Так что было-то?  
– Мы сидели у бассейна, – мрачно сказал Локи. Он лежал в соседнем кресле, похожем на стоматологическое, весь обмотанный мощными цепями – частью стальными, частью, кажется, серебряными. Вывернув голову до предела вправо, Тони мог видеть уныло-чеканный божественный профиль, отливающий почему-то синевой. – В Малибу, у тебя на вилле. Было жарко. Бой притащил нам ледяной мохито. Я и до половины не успел допить, когда на меня рухнуло небо. Потом был самолет… кажется. Потом эта штука со стрекозиными крыльями… как ее?  
– Вертолет, – вздохнул Старк. – Ну да. Аналогично. Только я самолета не помню – вертушку, и то смутно. Чертов официант нас траванул. Вот глупость, а? Последний раз я так влип лет двадцать назад, с той шлюхой-клофелинщицей в Лос-Анджелесе…  
– Я ж говорю, это ты виноват, – перебил асгардский божок. – Надо было внимательней относиться к подбору персонала.  
– Уговорил. Вернусь в Малибу – подам в суд на агентство по найму, – огрызнулся Старк. – Но ты-то, Локи! Само совершенство! Всамделишный бог, а вырубился с полстакана!  
Злобно покосившись на ехидного магната, Локи забормотал что-то длинное, невнятное и скверно звучащее – не иначе, матерно ругался по-древнеётунски. Бог явно был очень зол. В желтом свете потолочных ламп его лицо меняло оттенок, становясь то нежно-голубым, то почти черным.  
…А буквально секунду назад (по субъективному времени, конечно) все было так замечательно. Ни один из Девяти Миров параллельной и перпендикулярной Вселенной не нуждался в спасении. Директор Фьюри не названивал по мобильнику, требуя сорваться с места и вот-прям-щаз нестись невесть куда, «Старк Индастриз» процветала. Даже на Локи в кои веки снизошел относительный покой. Выразившийся в периоде запойного творчества, итогом которых стали десятка два живописных инсталляций на темы скандинавской мифологии и ее слияния с культурой 21 века. Пеппер, оценив творения, вынесла приговор – юный талант нуждается в спонсорстве и раскрутке. Тони решил, что выставка в Малибу – самое оно. Тор мрачно заявил – катитесь куда угодно, он истинный воин и этих творческих штучек не понимает. Кэп, Стрелок и Наташа сулились приехать на открытие. Беннер ничего не сказал, потому как отправился в дорогой его сердцу Мадрас на вспышку паразитарной чумы.  
И вот чем обернулась веселая поездочка в прекрасный городишко Малибу. Камерой, цепями и подержанным зубоврачебным креслом. Сырой бетон кругом и стальные двери. Есть от чего посинеть.  
– Старк. Старк, я к тебе обращаюсь! Мы что, будем и дальше смирно сидеть на заднице?  
– Локи, – Тони вложил в свой голос всю искренность, на которую был способен. – Ты не представляешь, чувак, как я тебя понимаю. У меня все болит. У меня сушняк. Я хочу домой. Я хочу обратно мой костюм и человека, который почистит мне ботинки. Я хочу проснуться в своей постели рядом с прекрасной юной девой… или хотя бы с Кэпом. Но пожри меня Ермунганд, если здесь и сейчас мы с тобой на что-то способны!  
– Тоже мне, Железный Человек, – фыркнуло божество. – Воистину, прав был Стив – «да кто ты будешь без костюма»… О подгнивший ясень бури мечей!..  
– Локи, я сейчас опять сблюю. Но на этот раз от перебора с пафосом.  
– Ладно уж, – смилостивился асгардец. – Мы, высшие сущности, не чета жалким смертным. Пока ты тут изображал страдающий организм, я кое-что… скажем так… воспринял. Во-первых, мы в тропиках. Во-вторых, мы под землей. Глубоко под землей, Старк.  
– Спасибо, исключительно ценная информация.  
– Будешь глумиться – вообще ни слова больше не скажу.  
– Нет-нет, не умолкай, о звезда очей моих. Наполни пустой жбан моего сознания божественным нектаром своей мудрости.  
– Мой дух покидал тело, чтобы увидеть. Я увидел. Это военная база, – заявил Локи. – Много людей, много злого железа. Есть древняя магия – некоторые из цепей, удерживающих меня, наговорные, иные покрыты рунами, но с этим я бы еще справился. А вот главного я не могу понять. Что-то во мне… что-то странное внутри меня…  
– Подташнивает и тянет на солененькое, да? Ох, прости. Когда я нервничаю, становлюсь болтлив. Продолжай.  
– Понимаешь, Старк, я чувствую себя… отравленным. Это не клофелин, как ты изволил шутить. Это вообще не яд, в человеческом понимании. Но и не магия. Это нечто, рушащее барьеры моей воли. Причем очень странно действующее. Моя Сила при мне, но стоит мне подумать, как я разрываю цепи и начинаю здесь все разносить по кирпичику… или хотя бы даже представить, как я покидаю это место… я тут же чувствую ужасную слабость. До помутнения сознания. Все тело словно сводит судорогой… Кошмар, в общем.  
– Да, полная жуть, – согласился Тони. – У меня с похмелья тоже такое бывает. О, вроде бы это за нами, – добавил он, услышав за дверью лязг ключей и негромкие голоса.  
Толстая стальная створка, на которую оба в ожидании уставились, с натугой отвалила в сторону. В тесной камере стало еще теснее. Вошли шестеро в странных серых костюмах – нечто среднее между рыцарскими доспехами, современной броней спецназа и костюмом химзащиты времен Второй Мировой. Плюс закрытые шлемы, похожие на защитные каски сварщиков, с затемнённой изнутри обзорной пластиной. Четверо, встав по углам, наставили на узников зловещего вида автоматы. Двое, нагнувшись, что-то сделали с оковами, и цепи обоих пленников осыпались на пол, оставив, однако, тяжелые наручники-анклеты.  
– Сдается мне, парни насмотрелись «Звездных войн», – комментировал Тони. – Вылитые имперские штурмовики. Сейчас придет Дарт Вейдер… ух!  
«Серый» одним движением, как ребенка, вытянул Старка из кресла и поставил на ноги – силища в нем была необычайная. Его собрат попытался сделать то же самое с Локи, но тут его ждал облом. Ехидный бог не стал сопротивляться. Он просто волевым решением добавил своему телу веса, эдак с полтонны. «Серый» крякнул от натуги, взвыли сервомоторы, из-под коленок «доспеха» потянулся дымок – а Локи даже с места не стронулся. Расслабленно лежа в кресле и кротко взирая на своих тюремщиков, асгардское божество издало губами презрительный звук, какой издает конь, объевшись гороха.  
«Серые» в замешательстве переглянулись. Те, что стояли по углам, нерешительно повели стволами автоматов. И тут из невидимых динамиков раздался голос. Голос был вроде бы и вежлив, и мягок, но в нем совершенно отчетливо слышалась повелительная сталь.  
– Добрый день, господа, вернее – доброй ночи. Убедительно прошу вас воздержаться от демонстрации своих способностей. Не вынуждайте меня причинять вам совершенно излишние неудобства. Пожалуйста, проследуйте за сопровождающими добровольно.  
– А вот и сам Верховный Ситх, – пробормотал Старк. – Полагаю, Локи, нам и впрямь стоит воспользоваться приглашением. Может, хоть орешками угостят.  
За дверью оказался типичный антураж подземного бункера: длиннющий, довольно широкий коридор со сводчатым потолком, тускло освещенный лампами в сетчатых колпаках и через равные промежутки разрезанный мощными подъемными бронеплитами. Посередине тянулись рельсы узкоколейки, лоснящиеся от частого употребления. Пленных погрузили на вагонетку с электродвигателем, пристегнув на всякий случай к поручню. Везли довольно долго – база, похоже, была громадная. И густонаселенная. Навстречу то и дело попадались куда-то спешащие «штурмовики», люди в штатском, в лабораторных халатах и в костюмах инженерной обслуги, пару раз проехали встречные электрокары. Старк поначалу считал повороты, перекрестки и бронедвери, потом сбился и только ошеломленно крутил головой.  
Сидящий рядом Локи головой не вертел, замкнувшись в ледяном высокомерии. Если б на нем красовался вызывающий зелено-черно-золотой доспех и фирменный шлем с рогами, может, это и произвело бы впечатление. Но поскольку у бассейна Локи сидел в шортах и старковской футболке с принтом рок-группы и именно в таком виде был доставлен на неведомый объект, то эффект божественного величия был изрядно подпорчен.  
За очередной бронедверью с блокпостом и пулеметами их наконец выгрузили из дрезины, провели по широкой лестнице вниз, по узкой лестнице вверх, прокатили на грузовом лифте и высадили в небольшом темном зале с полукруглым, как в самолетном ангаре, потолком, под которым скрещивались железные лестницы и висячие переходы. Из узкой щели в стене выехали и сомкнулись две толстенных пластины пуленепробиваемого стекла, преградив Локи и Старку путь в зал.  
– Декорации довольно пошлые, – громко сказал Старк в пространство и подмигнул напарнику. – Может, хоть спектакль ничего?  
– О, спектакль вам понравится, – заверил громоподобный голос с еле уловимым акцентом. Щелкнуло, и под потолком вспыхнул одинокий прожектор.  
Яркое световое пятно в центре зала освещало два стоящих рядком железных стула, к которым были прикручены двое мужчин в камуфляже – крупный европеоид, белобрысый и мускулистый, и мулат южноамериканских кровей. Обоим здорово досталось, но сломленными ни тот, ни другой не выглядели. Перед ними на железном столе были аккуратно разложены пара коротких «хеклер-кохов», запасные рожки, пистолет и два десантных ножа в ножнах.  
– Мы их знаем? – шепотом осведомился Старк. Локи пожал плечами.  
Тошнотворно взвыл настраиваемый микрофон, и стальной голос возвестил:  
– Господа, добро пожаловать на базу «Нифльхейм». Согласно вашему же высказыванию, мистер Старк, одна наглядная демонстрация с успехом заменяет десяток лекций. Извольте посмотреть и сделать выводы.  
Из тьмы за спинами привязанных к стульям людей выскользнул кто-то неразличимый и в два движения рассек скотч на лодыжках и запястьях пленников. Он был проворен, но недостаточно и убраться не успел – мулат, освобожденный от пут, двигался как атакующая змея, мгновенно свернув неразличимому шею. Блондин тем временем уже стоял у стола, настороженно поводя заряженным автоматом. Мулат завладел вторым «хеклером», вогнал магазин и дослал патрон.  
– Опасные ребята, не так ли? – уважительно произнес голос из динамиков. – Американские «зеленые береты», диверсионно-разведывательное подразделение «Шторм». Ухитрились-таки отыскать «Нифльхейм». Подобное упорство требует вознаграждения. Так что я решил пригласить их немножко погостить… тех, кто выжил. А теперь, пожалуй, выйду поприветствовать… гостей. Мистер Старк, мистер…эээ… Локи, смотрите очень внимательно.  
Снова лязгнуло под потолком, и зальчик осветился полностью. На другой стороне открылась дверь. Неторопливым прогулочным шагом в зал вышел крупный мужчина в серо-черном, странно знакомом мундире.  
– Ты!!! – вскричал пораженный мулат. И оба тут же открыли огонь.  
Однако прежде, чем палец мулата коснулся гашетки, все его тело скрутила жуткая судорога, выгнула дугой, так что затылок едва не коснулся пяток. Ствол автомата задрался в потолок, и струя свинца безвредно высекла искры из металлических перекрытий. Напарник-европеец оказался покрепче. Его тоже перекорежило, швырнуло на колени, руки ходили ходуном, очередь веером прошлась по бетону, не задев человека в мундире. Блондин изо всех сил попытался смирить взбесившиеся мышцы – прижал локти к бокам, а подбородок к груди и начал поднимать ствол, выцеливая врага. Ему это почти удалось, но тут «хозяин», находившийся шагах в пятнадцати, протянул к нему руку. «Зеленый берет» отчаянно завопил. Немыслимым образом его голова двинулась влево, а плечи вправо, закручиваясь винтом, и через секунду раздался треск ломающихся позвонков. Тело обмякло, автомат загремел по бетонному полу.  
Человек в мундире не спеша подошел к трупу, подобрал автомат и всадил короткую очередь в судорожно корчащегося мулата. Потом помахал рукой наблюдающим Старку и Локи. На его лице не отразилось ровным счетом никаких эмоций, зато в голосе сквозила насмешка и нескрываемое торжество. И теперь Тони наконец опознал его едва уловимый акцент. Немецкий.  
– Детская игрушка, не правда ли? Так вот, мистер Старк и вы, досточтимый Локи, сын Одина, это было своего рода предупреждение. Имейте в виду: любая агрессия против меня закончится для вас точно таким же образом. Я имею полную власть над вами, вы же не в силах причинить мне ни малейшего вреда, – сказал он. Теперь его можно было хорошо разглядеть – мужчина, белый, в возрасте между тридцатью и сорока. Лицо с агитационного плаката военных времен. Таких бравых и подтянутых вояк с волевыми подбородками рисовали художники по обе стороны океана, и в Америке и в Европе. Порой их можно было отличить друг от друга только по цвету знамен, под которыми они сражались. – Меня зовут Малик, господа, Альфред Малик. Теперь, когда шоу окончено, мы с вами можем спокойно поговорить о делах, как подобает партнерам. 

Трикселион, штаб-квартира ЩИТа. Нью-Йорк. Двое суток спустя.

Вид из окон на верхнем этаже небоскреба вызывает у некоторых посетителей тщательно подавляемое желание прыгнуть вниз в надежде взлететь. В остальном одна из штаб-квартир организации ЩИТ напоминает самый обычный продвинутый офис директора процветающей компании. Хром, сталь, стекло разной степени затемненности и футуристических расцветок. Приглушенно шуршат жесткими дисками ноуты и система кондиционирования. На стенах – документальные снимки членов организации с мест боевых действий и винтажный плакат рекламной компании Капитана Америки. С выцветшим автографом, данным героем США некоему Чарли в далеком 1943 году.  
Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка, тщательно пытается скрыть любые признаки тревоги. Тор расхаживает по кабинету, от его тяжелой поступи вздрагивают книги и коллекция стеклянных фигурок на полках. Оба одеты демократично – в тертые джинсы и легкие блейзеры, и если на Роджерсе этот костюм сидит как влитой, то скандинавское божество в джинсах выглядит непривычно. Капитан Америка без щита, Тор без молота – во избежание.  
Идет импровизированное заседание команды Мстителей. Председательствует Ник Фьюри – строгий костюм, через глаз повязка, через череп шрам. В качестве удаленного участника присутствует Наташа Романова. Она общается по скайпу в режиме видеоконференции. На экране Наташа лежит в шезлонге, поставив ноутбук на живот. На ней крошечное полосатое бикини (и Фьюри наслаждается роскошным видом), а на заднем плане море, пляж и пальмы. Где-то в море, судя по всему, шевелит ластами Соколиный Глаз.  
Отсутствует доктор Беннер, сиречь Халк. Доктора оповестили. Но доктор забил, сказав, что в Мадрасе с чумой ему интереснее.  
– Сорок восемь часов с момента исчезновения Старка и Локи, – объявляет Фьюри. – Ни один из их мобильных номеров не отзывается. К мисс Потс и руководству «Старк Индастриз» не поступало никаких предложений о выкупе. Никто не связывался с представителями СМИ с заявлением о своем участии в похищении и предъявлением требований. Наши люди в Малибу провели осмотр особняка Старка и ничего не обнаружили. Возможно, кто-то поработал с камерами слежения. На записях только Старк, Локи и прислуга особняка.  
– Ммм, ну, я думаю, эти двое просто сбежали, – пожимает плечами Наташа. – Взяли да укатили. На райский уединенный остров. Это ведь так романтично.  
Тор останавливает свое броуновское движение. Стивен Роджерс выпучивает глаза.  
– Мисс Наташа, как вы можете говорить такие ужасные вещи? – это Стив.  
– В каком смысле – ужасные? – Наташа поднимает брови домиком. – Что ужасного в отпуске на райском острове? Стив, ты просто зануда и трудоголик.  
– Они оба мужики, раздери меня Фенрир! – рычит Тор.  
– Да неужели? – томно произносит Наташа. – С ума сойти. И привлекательные к тому же.  
– Мой брат Локи не такой! – пальцы Тора привычно ищут любимую кувалду.  
– Тор, спокойно, – хмуро бурчит Фьюри, пожирая единственным глазом изображение Наташи на мониторе. – В самом деле, они могли просто плюнуть на все и позволить себе отдохнуть. Причем, Тор, совершенно необязательно вдвоем. Почему нет?  
– А если мы ошибаемся? Если они в беде, мистер Фьюри? – Стив решает воззвать к высокому начальству.  
– Если они в беде, то в беде не они, а те, кто их рискнул захватить, – зевает мисс Романова. – Эти двое – ходячий геморрой… даже в мирное время. Стив, ты читал О'Генри, «Вождь краснокожих»? Помнишь, чем все кончилось?  
– Я переживаю за брата, – Тору неймется, он снова начинает кружить по кабинету. – Я не доверяю человеку, у которого вместо сердца пламенный мотор! А Локи такой впечатлительный, такой увлекающийся… так легко поддается чужому влиянию! Натворят ётуны знают что, а мы потом расхлебывай! Старк его плохому научит. И вообще.  
Наташа Романова улыбается и сладко потягивается. Взгляд Ника Фьюри стекленеет.  
– У вас тут целая куча всяких приборов, и вы не в силах отыскать двух пропавших человек?! – продолжает разоряться Тор.  
– Мы запустили программу общемирового сканирования и взяли под контроль все телефонные переговоры Земли, – говорит Фьюри. – Как только кто-нибудь из них сделает звонок, мы засечем его местоположение. Стоит им мелькнуть на камерах слежения в аэропорту или на вокзале любого города мира, мы сразу об этом узнаем. Стоит любому из них воспользоваться кредиткой, и мы его найдем. Сканируем также всплески энергии с параметрами реактора Старка и магические эманации Асгарда.  
– Интересно, а Тони Старку понравится, если вы узнаете, что именно он оплачивал кредиткой в секс-шопе Малибу? – хихикает Наташа. На заднем плане, на пляже, виден мокрый Хоук в акваланге, с гарпунным ружьем на плече.  
– Все это подействует лишь если оба они или хотя бы один из них на свободе, – гнет свое Капитан Америка. – Но вдруг они в плену? Лишены возможности перемещаться, звонить и вообще пользоваться техникой или магией? Изолированы от внешних детекторов? Корпорация «Щит» не имеет права выпускать своих сотрудников из-под контроля, это опасно!  
– Стивен, я разделяю твое беспокойство, – соглашается Фьюри. – Даже если Наташа права, и эти двое просто решили плюнуть на все, их ждет хорошая трепка, когда наконец появятся. Потому что негоже вести себя так непотребно. А если нашелся некто, способный контролировать их силу, то все еще серьезнее…  
– Повторяю, эти двое способны за себя постоять, – Наташу, похоже, начинает утомлять бессодержательный спор. – И перестань пялиться на мои сиськи, Ник Фьюри, а то совсем ослепнешь.  
– И ладони шерстью обрастут, – мрачно подтверждает мокрый Хоук, влезая в кадр.  
Фьюри зверски выпячивает челюсть и разворачивает ноутбук экраном от себя. Тор тут же перестает бегать по кабинету и садится на диванчик так, чтобы видеть экран, но на экране уже не наташины сиськи, а хмурая рожа Стрелка.  
– Тони оставил броню в Башне Старка, – настаивает Стив. – И посох Локи тоже там. Они же собирались провести несколько дней в курортном городе, а не отправлялись на войну!  
– Да он и без посоха способен наломать дров, – пренебрежительно отмахивается Тор, в совершенстве изучивший характер ненаглядного родственника. – Локи носит магию в самом себе, посох ему нужен только для… как это Наташа изъясняется? А, для понта. Вот человек-утюг, тот да – ну кто он будет без костюма. Ладно. Сколько ты намерен ждать, Ник Фьюри? День, два, месяц, год? Если они так и не объявятся, а ваши поиски ничего не дадут?  
– Тогда мы испробуем что-то другое, – заверяет Фьюри. – Не сомневайся, мы их непременно найдем.  
– Или они сами найдутся, – хмыкает Соколиный Глаз. – С шумом и треском, как обычно. Наташ, пошли купаться, вода просто супер. Совещание объявляю закрытым.

Где-то в джунглях, месяц спустя.

Марш гремел.  
Тони Старк не любил военные марши времен Второй Мировой, но не мог не признать, что грохот ударных и пафосный рев труб исключительно способствуют боевому духу – не способствуя, правда, задушевной беседе. Вдобавок в дальнем углу мастерской надрывался токарно-слесарный станок с программным управлением, обрабатывая сваленные в лоток детали, а внизу, за грязным бронестеклом, грохотал металлообрабатывающий цех. Сам мистер Старк, чумазый, лохматый и небритый, с паяльной лампой и отверткой наперевес, сидел на верстаке и задумчиво взирал на футуристического вида сооружение, похожее на железный скелет древней птицы моа. Скульптор, сработавший этакое чудо из обрезков металлолома, явно должен был пребывать в глубокой депрессии, возможно, усугубляемой похмельем.  
В низком и широком кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, с удобством расположился Локи – темно-серая военная форма, серебряные двойные руны «зиг» на черном фоне и кокетливый зеленый шарфик – задумчиво постукивая тонким стеком по сверкающему голенищу высокого сапога. Локи был холеным и расслабленным. Локи разглагольствовал.  
– Я доволен нашим бытием, смертный. У меня есть почти все, что необходимо для счастья. Я окружен почетом и комфортом. Господин Малик величает меня мистером Лаувейссоном. С меня пишут картины. Я служу символом, живой легендой. На меня взирают как на… как на божество, ётун побери! Одно мое присутствие повышает боевой дух арийских солдат…  
– …на пятьдесят единиц, – буркнул Тони. Реактор у него под майкой мерцал сиреневым светом. – Сачок вы прирожденный, Ваша божественность, вот и все.  
– Три вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно: текущая вода, горящий огонь… и усердно трудящийся Старк! – не остался в долгу бог. – И это у меня тоже есть. У меня все есть. Не хватает одного.  
– Чилибургеров из «Бургер Кинга»?  
– Сейчас скажу. Тебе не мешает Вагнер? Лично меня от «Полета валькирий» скоро начнет мутить.  
– И правда. Выключи ты эту дрянь.  
Локи сделал волнообразный жест обеими руками, и все звуки ремонтного цеха вмиг исчезли.  
– «Купол Тишины», – похвалилось божество. – Причем, что характерно, там-то снаружи все по-прежнему. А здесь мы можем насладиться затишьем. Больше того – никто не услышит, о чем мы тут беседуем. Здорово, а?  
– Великолепно. Ведь можешь, когда захочешь. – Старк спрыгнул с верстака, достал из древнего холодильника в углу бутылку «Бадвайзера» и сорвал пробку об ржавый клюв «птицы моа». – Кто-нибудь в курсе, что ты здесь?  
– Нет. А ты сделал этого железного страуса специально чтобы открывать пивко? – полюбопытствовал Локи.  
– Не только. Еще на нем удобно сушить кальсоны. А если серьезно, это боевой экзоскелет модели «попрыгунчик», облегченный прототип. Задание, поставленное мистером Альфредом Маликом. Одна из целей нашего здесь вынужденного пребывания.  
– Жутко уродливая штуковина. А ты таращишься на нее так, будто это задница Капитана Америки.  
– Дружище, задница Стива Роджерса – это святое. Не лезь в мою личную жизнь, а я не стану лезть в твою и выспрашивать, что именно асгардские боги вкладывают в понятие «братская любовь».  
– Старк, – Локи наставительно воздел стек, – я устал повторять одно и то же. Тор мне не брат. В лучшем случае, сводный племянник. В день, когда Тор замарал свой первый подгузник, я уже на равных тягался со старым Одином в хитрости и знании чародейских рун, и с Тюром – в воинских умениях. Да, чтобы ты был в курсе: Тор не сын Фригги. Его матушкой была одна из подружек Одина, великанша Йоред-Земля. Воинственная дева из рода ётунов, подобная моей матери Лаувейе. Только между нами – ётунские дамы обладают даром в случае необходимости менять пол, становясь мужчинами.  
– Как у вас все сложно, – восхитился Старк. – Значит, вы с Громилой – дядюшка и племянник?  
– Ага. И я не приемыш Одина, а его кровник.  
– А это правда, что ты восьминогого коня хвостом вперед родил? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Тони, пристраивая в зубах сигару.  
Со стека Локи сорвалась синяя молния, и половина вкусной старковской «кохиибы» осыпалась тонким пеплом.  
– Вот прикурил так прикурил, – огорченно пробормотал Тони. – Впрочем, ладно, последний вопрос и впрямь был чересчур личным. Так чего тебе не хватает, мой божественный собрат по несчастью?  
– Мне не хватает свободы, Старк.  
– О! Кто бы мог подумать! Впрочем, мне тоже. Всем остальным я, представь, также вполне доволен. Наш работодатель обеспечил меня великолепной технической базой, к моим услугам немереные производственные мощности. Конечно, это не корпорация «Старк», но все равно очень неплохо. А главное – мистер Малик задал мне интереснейшую задачку, каковую я в данное время успешно решаю. Ты ведь любишь загадки, Локи?  
– Обожаю. Я же божество обмана, не забыл? Правда, давненько не встречал никого, умеющего загадывать действительно хорошие загадки. Альфред Малик – редкое исключение. Я достаточно знаю о нем, о его намерениях, обо всем этом заведении, но так и не смог даже приблизительно понять, каким способом он обеспечивает над нами такой контроль. А ведь именно в этом кроется секрет нашей свободы.  
Тони Старк хорошенько отпил холодного пивка и пару раз смачно затянулся, прежде чем ответить. Лицо у него стало задумчивым.  
– Давай так, – наконец сказал он. – В силу некоторых обстоятельств – ну, ты ведь ходячий символ, божество из Асгарда и все такое – ты, должно быть, общаешься с мистером Маликом существенно чаще… и ближе… нежели я, простой технарь. К тому же я его, по правде сказать, спокойно видеть не могу. Как увижу эту плакатную харю – начинает суставы ломить, будто перед дождем. Но кое-что разузнать мне удалось. Так вот, расскажи, что известно тебе о целях, а я, в свою очередь, поведаю тебе о средствах. Глядишь, и сложим паззл.  
– Что ж, попробуем. Я и мои сородичи уже сталкивались с этой компанией, – начал Локи. – Ваша Вторая Мировая война, Германия. Они поклонялись нам, невесть отчего вбив себе в голову, что мы взамен поделимся с ними нашим могуществом. Наш работодатель и тюремщик, господин Альфред Малик – духовный наследник эзотерических сообществ давних времен. Его папаша или дед состоял в организации под названием «Гидра». Кажется, именно ее многочисленные головы некогда рубил твой патриотический дружок Стив. Малик собрал единомышленников, отыскал и расконсервировал одну из баз, устроенных семьдесят лет тому на случай стратегического отступления, и обосновался здесь. «Здесь» – это в амазонских джунглях, точнее пока не скажу.  
– Отлично, продолжай, – Старк допил пиво, метко швырнул бутылку в ящик с отходами и, не выпуская сигары изо рта, потянулся за громоздким пультом дистанционного управления.  
– Господин Малик активно готовится к некой операции. Подробностей я пока не знаю, но совершенно точно начало операции подвязано на завершение твоей работы над этим ржавым пингвином. Непосредственно сейчас мое дело – воодушевлять гарнизон и символизировать неизбежность победы, – он вздернул подбородок и принял академически-героическую позу. Старк невольно залюбовался на чеканный профиль. – Господину Малику нравится мое общество, так что порой я составляю ему компанию за рюмкой коньяку. Он весьма образован, остроумен, сведущ в оккультизме, беседы с ним могут быть весьма занимательны. Правда, это такие забавные посиделки… Чокаемся через бронестекло. Из некоторых оговорок я предположил, что руководство операцией будет осуществлять Малик, но ему также понадобится и мое личное присутствие. Боевой дух поднимать.  
– В очередной раз будем порабощать галактику, а? – хмыкнул Старк. Нажав на пульте несколько кнопок, он открыл сдвижные бронедвери в дальнем конце мастерской. Неуклюже переваливаясь, оттуда гуськом шагали железные «птицы», штук пять или шесть.  
– Галактика Малику не нужна, – возразил Локи.  
– Ну разумеется, – рассеянно сказал Тони. – На первое время ему нужно что-нибудь помельче. Золотой запас «Манхэттен Чейз Банка», например. Или ядерный чемоданчик президента. Или секрет абсолютного топлива. Потом можно подумать и о галактике. А цель операции? Ну хоть примерно.  
Старк плавно повел пультом, и стальные конструкции сноровисто выстроились в шеренгу.  
– Что-то в большом городе. На мониторе у Малика был план небоскреба со схемой охраны, если я правильно понял.  
– Точно, банковское хранилище. Боги, как мелко и пошло. Это все?  
– Почти. Тебя на операцию точно не возьмут.  
– Почему?  
– Альфред Малик тебе не доверяет.  
– И это после всего, что между нами было! – возмутился Тони. – Я оскорблен до глубины души. В следующий раз, когда этот хрен зайдет ко мне в мастерскую, не предложу ему пива.  
«Попрыгунчики», повинуясь командам с пульта, рассыпались по свободному пространству в центре мастерской и устроили что-то вроде утренней зарядки – поворачивались, приседали, наклонялись в стороны. Двое попробовали прыгать, отталкиваясь от стен, но в итоге с грохотом опрокинулись на спину. Изобретатель скорбно покачал головой и отложил пульт.  
– Ну хорошо. Теперь моя очередь. Понимаешь, я ведь инженер. В моем подчинении весь здешний лабораторный комплекс. Оборудование, как я уже говорил, довольно приличное. Не элитная клиника, конечно, да и я не биохимик, но кое-что общедоступное понимаю. И на этом самом оборудовании… – Тони сделал эффектную паузу, раздавив сигару в железной банке. – На этом самом оборудовании я сам себе сделал анализ крови. Так вот: помимо эритроцитов, лимфоцитов и прочего билирубина в крови обнаружилось высокое содержание сторонних искусственных наночастиц. И как раз они-то именно по инженерной части. Локи, это воистину чудо техники! Не вирусы, не магия – техника! Каждая такая частица – крохотная… как бы доступнее… микросхема. Этот тип, я имею в виду Малика, растворил в нашей крови целую электронную систему, возможно – некий процессор, воздействующий на жизненные функции человека. Мне удалось выяснить, что эти наночастицы обладают свойством саморепликации – так же, как живые клетки – и запитываются от электромагнитных токов организма. Вне организма без специальных условий хранения они дееспособны буквально пару минут, потом дохнут, но стоит этим маленьким засранцам попасть в живую кровь… хотя бы в малом количестве… как происходит бурный рост их числа. И вскоре они уже в каждой клеточке твоего тела. И управляют им. Уверен, что с твоей кровью – или с божественным ихором, что там у тебя – ситуация схожая.  
– Управляют… как? – ошарашенно спросил Локи.  
– Похоже, они напрямую настроены на биотоки мистера Малика. Автоматически реагируют на любую агрессию, направленную против «хозяина», и скручивают агрессора в бараний рог. Возможно, Малик может отдавать этому «молекулярному процессору» прямые приказы – вспомни, что случилось с тем пленным. Понимаешь, когда в крови начинает стремительно расти содержание катехоламинов вроде норадреналина и дофамина… – глаза Локи сделались похожи на пару стеклянных пуговиц без малейшего проблеска разума, и Старк поспешно свернул лекцию. – Короче, испытывая недружественные эмоции к Альфреду Малику, ты сам себя наказываешь. Уловил?  
– В общих чертах, – опомнился Локи. – Выходит, нам нельзя даже помыслить о нападении на Малика? А если мы надумаем сбежать, то не успеем отойти на полмили, как издохнем в корчах… Меня всегда поражала извращенная изобретательность людского ума, – он досадливо скривился. – Верность вождю, растворенная в крови. Как думаешь, прочим обитателям «Нифльхейма» тоже вогнали инъекцию, гарантирующую преданность?  
– Почему бы и нет? Преданность как безусловный рефлекс, отличная штука, – хмыкнул Старк. – Правда, сам-то Малик точно никакой заразой не ширялся. Зачем ему лишний раз подкреплять верность самому себе?  
– Ага, – Локи полузакрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Сделай милость, помолчи немного. Я буду думать.  
Тони взял себе новую бутылочку «Бадвайзера» и уселся на верстак. Локи, казалось, спал.  
– Предположим, мы наберем в шприц дозу нашей крови и впрыснем ее кому-нибудь, – наконец медленно заговорил асгардец. – Он заразится преданностью господину Малику?  
– Возможно, – согласился Тони. – И даже скорее всего. Только нам-то с этого какой прок?  
– Представь, что… ты… чувствуешь чужую боль…как свою, – продолжал Локи. – И умираешь вместе с тем, другим. Будешь ли ты в этом случае осуществлять наказание?  
– Я понял ход твоих мыслей, – так же заторможенно ответил Старк. Однако тут же мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. – Ничего не выйдет. Сам же говоришь, вы с ним даже чокаетесь через бронестекло. Да и не выйдет у тебя воткнуть ему иголку в седалище. Во-первых, нановирусы вне живого организма нефункциональны. А во-вторых, стОит тебе только потянуться за шприцом, и твои же эмоции скрутят тебя в колечко. Извини, камрад, здесь тупик.  
Он взял с верстака пульт и двумя нажатиями кнопки заставил «попрыгунчиков» построиться в идеальную шеренгу.  
– Старк, – негромко окликнул Локи. – А скажи-ка мне… эти твои нановирусы… они содержатся только в крови? А в других… физиологических жидкостях? Например, в слюне? Или… в сперме?  
Тони недоверчиво покосился на Локи. Божество ответило ему неожиданно проказливым взглядом из-под длинных, как у девицы, ресниц.  
– Честно говоря, не проверял, – буркнул Старк. – Но если тебе очень нужно… Сейчас спустимся в лаборатории, здесь недалеко – второй ярус, и на шестом повороте налево… найду стерильную мензурку… Журнальчик дать? Эээ…для вдохновения?  
– Не надо… журнальчик. У меня к тебе другая просьба. Если результат будет положительным, не мог бы ты… скажем, на недельку… замедлить работу со своим железным курятником? Мне нужно будет сойтись поближе с… нашим гостеприимным хозяином.  
– Как скажешь, дорогой, – вздохнул Старк, нажимая на кнопку дистанционного пульта.  
Шеренга роботов с лязгом заплясала канкан, высоко вскидывая голенастые ноги. 

Бакстер-Билдинг ака «Здание им. Л. Бакстера». Нью-Йорк. Еще месяц спустя.

Тридцать пять этажей небоскреба Бакстера зеркально отражали плывущие мимо облака и медленно фланирующий над городом дирижабль с узнаваемым логотипом компании «Старк Индастриз» на борту. Разноцветный поток машин надрывался в вечной пробке на углу Сорок второй улицы и Мэдисон-авеню, пестрая река пешеходов текла по улицам, направляясь к магазинам и офисам Мэдисон, и к бесчисленным секс-театрикам и прочим веселым заведениям в западной части Сорок второй. Город жил, день только подбирался к полудню, беспечно переливались огнями рекламные щиты, возле гранитных ступеней Бакстер-Билдинг самозабвенно целовалась парочка. Серебристый «боинг» с алым орлом на борту заходил на посадку, описывая над городом огромный круг.  
Мало кто из миллионов обитателей Нью-Йорка имел привычку обращать внимание на происходящее в небе. И, если кто-то и бросил мимолетный взгляд наверх, то заметил бы три стрекочущих вертолета с крестами «скорой помощи» на борту и подумал – вот медики спешат куда-то по вызову.  
Вертолеты деловито плыли меж рукотворных скал, непроглядно-черных, зеркальных и сияющих хромом. Клерки в офисах на верхних этажах небоскребов на миг отрывались от экранов компьютеров и ежегодных отчетов, чтобы взглянуть на винтокрылые машины и вернуться к работе.  
Поравнявшись с Бакстер-Билдинг, вертолеты зависли в воздухе. И пошли на посадку.  
Крыша небоскреба была превращена в сад с клумбами, фонтанами и беседками. Незваных гостей это не смутило. Турбулентный поток от вертолетных винтов сдул к чертовой матери беседки вместе с клумбами, бронированные днища вертолетов искрошили апельсиновые деревца, от фонтанов в воздухе повисла мельчайшая водяная пыль. С бортов посыпались вооруженные люди – автоматчики в серой форме «Нифльхейма» и громадные железные големы-«попрыгунчики». Теперь экзоскелет уже не казался неуклюжей птицей-страусом – это был грозный боевой механизм ростом в два с половиной метра. Под серым панцирем с двойной руной «зиг» на груди прятались сервоприводы, под локтями и коленями привешены реактивные бустеры, на плечах – плавающие турели с миниганами и горб энергоблока на спине. Под зеркальным лицевым щитком шлема светились красным точки целеуказателей, и где-то внутри всей этой машинерии скрывался почти неуязвимый оператор. При всей своей кажущейся громоздкости «попрыгунчик» получился невероятно проворным, мог прыгать от стены к стене, совершать короткие перелеты и обладал нешуточной огневой мощью – конструкторский гений Энтони Старка, как всегда, сработал безукоризненно.  
Охрана небоскреба делала что могла, но при таких раскладах она не могла ничего. Их просто и быстро истребили.  
– Вот, мы на месте. Чего ты хочешь теперь? – сказал Локи. Теперь он был во всем великолепии асгардского доспеха и зеленого плаща, и ему даже не пришлось напрягать связки, чтобы перекрыть стрельбу и вой вертолетных турбин – глас божества и так гремел по всей крыше. Автоматчики смотрели на него с обожанием.  
Малик, в парадном мундире и длинном кожаном плаще, начальственно взмахнул рукой:  
– Это заря нового мира. Ступайте и принесите мне Источник!  
Вот ему уже пришлось орать – и то после громовой речи царственного Локи прозвучало тихонько и неубедительно. Поэтому мистеру Лаувейссону пришлось сдублировать приказ. Только после этого штурмовые команды пошли внутрь. Внутри тут же началась пальба.  
– Главное, что мистера Ричардса мы не застанем, – проорал Малик, пригибаясь от поднятого винтами ветра и придерживая на голове фуражку. – Один или двое из четверки – не страшно. Но не стоит задерживаться! Вперед, господин Лаувейссон!  
– Ричардс, – вполголоса повторил Локи. Где-то он уже слышал эту фамилию. В сочетании с «Бакстер-Билдинг», на крыше которого они стояли, и женщиной по имени Сьюзан. Сьюзан Шторм и ее брат Джон. Как полезно собирать информацию. Компания молодых героев, именующих себя «Фантастической пятеркой». Или четверкой? Люди так любят брать себе эффектные псевдонимы. Хозяев нет дома, какая жалость. Что ж, по возвращении они с огорчением обнаружат отсутствие… отсутствие чего?  
Под ногами хрустело битое стекло, когда они вступили в огромную, залитую солнцем гостиную пентхауса Бакстер-Билдинг. По гостиной словно пронесся ураган, на диване белой кожи валялся труп в форме охранника небоскреба, на дальней стене искрила простреленная плазменная панель не меньше двух метров в диагонали.  
– Что у них есть такого, чего нет у вас? – спускаться по лестнице было неудобно, изогнутые рога на шлеме постоянно задевали то стену, то притолоку, то ступеньки верхнего пролета. Локи уже не раз проклял того, кто подал ему идею с этими вызолоченными рогами. Тогда он был молод и склонен к внешней броскости, а теперь ничего уже не изменить – традиция, понимаете ли. Тор до конца времен обречен ходить со своим молотом, а он – маяться с надоевшим шлемом. Да еще дразнятся всякие «улиточкой»… уроды.  
– У них есть… Куб, – медленно, нехотя отозвался Малик.  
– Тессеракт? – искренне удивился Локи. Опасная игрушка вернулась туда, где ей было самое место, и лежала в сокровищнице Асгарда под семью замками и девятью заклятиями. Локи планировал непременно изучить Тессеракт поближе… но его что, опять стянули? В Асгарде можно хоть кому-то что-то доверить, или он окончательно превратился в проходной двор – заходи, кто хочет, забирай, что надо?!  
– Нет, не Тессеракт. Я неверно выразился, – поправился Малик. Из пентхауса они спустились этажом ниже, попав в комплекс лабораторий. Где-то неподалеку стреляли длинными очередями, тянуло гарью, Малик уверенно шагал по коридору ослепительной белизны, лишенному теней, не задерживаясь перед многочисленными дверями по обе стороны. – Эта вещь пришла к нам из глубин Космоса. Более верным ее наименованием было бы… Пронзатель.  
– Не слышал о таком.  
В следующий миг прямо перед ними из стены головой вперед вылетел «попрыгунчик». Боевой скафандр был сплющен, как от удара паровым молотом. Малик проворно отпрыгнул назад, Локи метнулся вперед, а в проломе стены мелькнуло нечто большое, ревущее, горчичного цвета.  
– Один из хозяев не покинул резиденцию! – крикнул Малик.  
– Я им займусь! – проорал Локи. – За мной, воины Асгарда!  
Воины Асгарда в серых экзоскелетах устремились за ним, а в следующую секунду Локи рассмотрел то желтое, ревущее, и у него заранее заныли зубы.  
«Вот вечно я сперва ввяжусь в драку, а потом смотрю – с кем…»  
Эта хреновина явно приходилась приснопамятному Халку то ли младшим братом, то ли сыном или, может, женой – кто их разберет – было в них нечто неуловимо похожее. Громадный потрескавшийся голем цвета раскаленной лавы катался от стены к стене в бывшем спортивном зале, яростно ревел и крушил все, что попадалось под руку. Под руку ему уже попались два «попрыгунчика», которые теперь годились только на переплавку. Еще два, уворачиваясь от гигантских каменных кулаков, поливали монстра из миниганов. От голема веером летели искры и каменная крошка, но непохоже, чтоб тварь испытывала от этого хоть малейшие неудобства.  
– Асгард и Хель! – выкрикнул Локи и с обеих рук всадил в глиняного ледяной заряд. Монстр покрылся инеем и на секунду замер. Потом уставился на обидчика и вопросительно рявкнул.  
«Это наш вероятный союзник, – напомнил себе Локи. – Не увлекайся. Иначе потом Фьюри выльет на тебя целый ушат помоев. Мне-то наплевать, а вот Тор расстроится».  
И ударил в разобиженного монстра не стихийным заклятием, а чистой Силой. Эффект получился, как от великанского пенделя. Тварь пролетела кубарем через зал, сшибая многочисленные тренажеры, проломила несколько гипрочных переборок и застряла кверху задницей во внешней стене. Операторы экзоскелетов тут же принялись поливать торчащую каменную задницу свинцом. Монстр завывал почище сирены гражданской обороны – скорее от изумления, чем от реального ущерба.  
Кто-то из автоматчиков в серой форме «проекта Нифльхейм» припал на колено, вскинул на плечо трубу разового гранатомета и всадил в оранжевый афедрон фугасный заряд. Получив дополнительный импульс, монстр исчез. В проломе засияло безмятежное голубое небо.  
«Далеко лететь!» – ужаснулся Локи.  
Земля дрогнула от тяжелого удара.  
«Прилетел. Надеюсь, не сильно ушибся…»  
И тут наверху что-то рвануло, упруго отдавшись в перекрытиях вздрогнувшего здания, а в разбитое окно влетел, сверкнув заостренной кромкой, плоский диск. Отразившись от несущей колонны, диск срезал двоих не то троих автоматчиков и косо вонзился в стену.  
В проломе стены появился вертолет. Один из вертолетов с красным крестом, торопливо улепетывающий подальше от Бакстера.  
Локи перевел взгляд на диск. Алые и белые кольца, серебряная звезда на синем фоне по центру. Мать твою великаншу за ногу. Чтоб тебя дверги имели своими молотами. Подкрепление. Сейчас его увидят и ринутся принудительно спасать. Или убивать. Нет, убить его никому в Мидгарде не по силам, но у него есть план. И план этот не предусматривает сражения с Капитаном Америкой… или с собственным братцем-племянником, который наверняка ошивается неподалёку.  
«Это не бегство, – сказал себе Локи. Краем глаза он заметил появившуюся на фоне окна и зубчатого силуэта города знакомую атлетическую фигуру, легко соскользнувшую с троса и устремившуюся к застрявшему щиту. – Это стратегическое отступление. Ноги-ноги-ноги!»  
Миниатюрный наушничек рации, скрытый рогатым шлемом, услужливо выдал подтверждение голосом Малика:  
– У нас в гостях Капитан Америка. Командую отход по плану «Б». Источник взяли. Вертушки потеряны. Повторяю: всем отход по плану «Б».  
…План «Б» предусматривал наземную эвакуацию штурмовых команд. Хорошо «попрыгунчикам» – те могли попросту сигануть в окно, чтобы мягко приземлиться на реактивной струе. Малик с автоматчиками бросились к лифтам, хоть те и были обесточены с началом пальбы. Бойцы штурмовой команды были прекрасно тренированы, оснащены и свое дело знали туго – для скоростного спуска пехотинец защелкивал на лифтовом тросе специальный блок-тандем и, вцепившись в него, прыгал в открытую шахту. А вот Локи заметался, не зная, «куды бечь». Падений он боялся, хоть и не признался бы в том даже отцу родному. Одна мысль о том, чтобы со свистом пролететь тридцать пять этажей, держась за альпинистский карабин, вызывала у Локи тошноту. В итоге асгардское божество позорнейшим образом поскакало через три ступеньки по черной лестнице, цепляясь «улиточкой» за что придется, и в просторный вестибюль Бакстер-Билдинг вывалилось последним – в самый разгар общего веселья.  
В холле творился Хель, Рагнарёк и скрежет зубовный – скидывать оранжевого голема с крыши было не лучшей идеей. Пережив жесткую посадку, голем пришел в натуральное боевое неистовство и встретил гостей со всем радушием. Группа огневой поддержки Малика, видя такое дело, тоже махнула рукой на условности и азартно потчевала противника из всего наличного оружия, в число коего входили миниганы, подствольники и даже пара двенадцатизарядных 40-мм гранатометов ММ-1, превративших роскошный вестибюль Бакстер-Билдинга в кратер действующего вулкана. Монстр орал, как пароходный ревун, и катался колобком, раскатывая все подряд в плоский блин. От рикошетов искрились мраморные колонны.  
Локи при виде этого безобразия мигом сообразил, что промедление смерти подобно. В позиционный бой он ввязываться не стал, а вместо этого гаркнул автоматчикам так, что дрогнули стены:  
– Пр-рекратить огонь!!! – и хватанул по «глиняному» своим экспериментальным заклятием. Локи составлял его в часы досуга, решая чисто теоретическую задачку об эффективных средствах борьбы с буйством Халка.  
Заклятие было не опасное, но весьма подлое и чрезвычайно обидное. Несколько тонн вонючей зеленой жижи с консистенцией жидкого асфальта рухнули на голема, превратив неуязвимого берсерка в дохлую медузу. В наступившей краткой тишине слышно было, как эта медуза печально булькает, как осыпается мраморная крошка со стен и перекликаются вдали полицейские сирены. Потом дюжина осипших глоток слаженно рявкнула:  
– Хайль Асгард!  
– По машинам! – скомандовал Малик. Шеф «Нифльхейма» выглядел неважно. Его породистая физиономия была расхлестана в кровь гранитной крошкой, а кожаное пальто в нескольких местах продырявлено и слегка дымилось. К левому запястью Малика никелированной цепочкой был пристегнут большой металлический кофр.  
У ступеней Бакстер-Хауса уже дожидались три громоздких инкассаторских броневика.  
Большая часть маликовских гвардейцев уже погрузилась в машины, сам Малик, прикрываемый двумя «попрыгунчиками», устремился к броневику, когда передняя из машин исчезла в пламени фугасного взрыва. Взрыв был такой силы, что могучих «попрыгунчиков» опрокинуло и несколько метров протащило по асфальту. Стеклянный ливень осыпался с фасадов ближайших домов, однако Альфред Малик, к изумлению Локи, устоял на ногах. В клубах черного дыма косо мелькнул сине-серебряный диск и пригвоздил к земле пытающегося подняться «попрыгунчика».  
– Так я и знал, – пятясь обратно в холл, пробормотал Локи, когда второй броневик с грохотом взлетел на воздух. – Добро пожаловать, Кэп. Ну, вы общайтесь, а я уж лучше тут постою.  
Кэп предстал во всей своей блондинистой красе, звездной полосатости и безупречной патриотичности. Предстал один – более никого из «корпорации ЩИТ» не было видно. Угодили в пробку, что ли? Не в характере Тора опаздывать к общему веселью. Или Капитан Америка просто оказался поблизости и, как у него заведено, отважно ринулся в бой, а остальные спешат на помощь? В любом случае, весь план оказался на грани срыва.  
Тем временем с Маликом творилось что-то неладное.  
Он вроде бы стал выше ростом и шире в плечах – и что-то случилось с его навсегда закостеневшим лицом. Оно порвалось надвое опостылевшей бумажной маской, открыв истинное обличье мистера Альфреда Малика – лик Смерти, ободранный череп с ярко блестящими зубами и глубоко запавшими глазами. Под туго натянутой багровой кожей перекатывались мышцы, лысая макушка сверкала, как полированное старое дерево. Локи заморгал от неожиданности, да и Капитан Америка оторопел, так что первый удар оказался за Маликом – широко размахнувшись, шеф «проекта Нифльхейм» со всей дури врезал Кэпу железным чемоданом по зубам. Роджерс пошатнулся, но тут же ответил великолепным свингом и добавил прямым в челюсть. Альфред Малик и Капитан Америка сошлись на площади перед Бакстер-Билдинг врукопашную. Они молотили друг друга со всем пылом давних закадычных врагов.  
Локи на какое-то время остался без присмотра. На миг им овладело сильнейшее искушение просто тихо улизнуть. Пусть дальше разбираются без него. Клятвы всегда были для него пустым звуком, на возмущение сородичей и вопли преданных якобы-соратников он отделывался смешком: «Я же хозяин своему слову? Как дал, так и взял обратно, в чем претензия?» Его ничего не связывало с этой сумасбродной компанией… но… с ними было забавно. Куда забавнее, чем с унылыми и пафосными родичами из застывшего в божественном величии Асгарда. Опять же, Тони Старк, изнемогающий в жестоком рабстве… ну хорошо, процветающий на службе в «проекте Нифльхейм». Он, конечно, панк, глумец и невоспитанный тип, но в конце-то концов – разве не таким же полагала родня самого Локи Лаувейссона?..  
Кроме того, загадка Альфреда Малика так и осталась до сих пор нерешенной. Несмотря на все усилия Локи, Альфред Малик был параноидально осторожен и ни разу не дал пленнику шанса осуществить свой коварный план. Ах да, и загадочный «пронзатель»! Что за «пронзатель» такой? Никак нельзя оставлять это дело на самотек. И не будем забывать о самом главном, о мести! Какой-то жалкий человечишка осмелился держать бога Асгарда, в плену и накачивать какой-то химической дрянью! Месть и только месть!  
Битва на площади продолжалась. Капитан Америка целеустремлённо молотил Маликом о чей-то лимузин, превращая роскошную машину цвета «рассвет над Флоридой» в металлолом. Над городом, откуда ни возьмись, собирались грозовые тучи, и вот это было уже совсем некстати. Локи провел ладонью по облицованной плитками искусственного гранита колонне – та замерцала изнутри зеленоватым огнем – выдернул из своей шевелюры волосинку, прижал к стене, торопливо вывел пальцем несколько строчек и вернул камню первоначальный вид. Люди со своей высокоумной техникой ничего не заметят. А вот племянничек Тор, если не вышиб себе молотом последние мозги, непременно должен обратить внимание. Для него это все равно что здоровенная неоновая вывеска поперек Бродвея. Правда (тут Локи злорадно ухмыльнулся, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации), жаль, не удастся посмотреть на его мужественную рожу, когда он возьмется сие письмецо читать.  
Между тем шеф «Нифльхейма» оказался бойцом не из последних. Ему удалось-таки взять верх над нечеловеческой силой и реакцией Капитана Америки, и герой в синем трико откровенно терпел бедствие. Малик самозабвенно мордовал Роджерса, тот слабо сопротивлялся, от мощных оплеух аж звон шел по площади. Абсолютный Щит валялся в стороне. «Этак он его насмерть забьет», – хладнокровно подумал Локи и совсем уж было решил вмешаться, но тут белая ветвистая молния впилась мистеру Малику промеж лопаток, отшвырнув того шагов на тридцать от жертвы. Следующий разряд перепахал асфальт и выпустил на волю гейзер кипятка из лопнувших труб. Братец Тор и его кувалда в своем репертуаре.  
С геройством пора было завязывать. Локи зашвырнул стонущего Малика вместе с измятым кофром в последний уцелевший броневик, запрыгнул сам и крикнул водителю:  
– Гони!..

Трикселион, штаб-квартира ЩИТа. Нью-Йорк. Тот же вечер.

– Приходится признать, господа, – говорит Ник Фьюри, мужественно хмурясь, – что все мы жидко облажались.  
Лежащий на диване Стив Роджерс ничего не говорит и выглядит как жертва уличной банды. Глаза у него закрыты, на лбу большой ледяной компресс, и даже из-под компресса видно, какие здоровенные у него синяки. Звездный шлем он снял, чтобы наложить лед, но переодеться не успел. Синее трико на нем изодрано и изгваздано до невозможности. Капитан Америка молча страдает. Прочие члены «Щита» стараются на него не смотреть – уж больно душераздирающее зрелище.  
На другом диване сидит конкурирующая фирма, хозяева «Бакстер-Билдинг» – Мистер Фантастик, Невидимая Леди и Человек-Факел. Они выглядят расстроенными – принадлежащая им недвижимость в центре Манхэттена только что сильно упала в цене. Еще один член Четверки, Существо, здоровенный мужик с кожей, смахивающей на поверхность лавового потока, сидит отдельно, под кондиционером. Он весь в клейких зеленых пятнах, дурно пахнет и выглядит крайне раздраженным.  
– Тор, Стив, – продолжает Фьюри, – вы были правы, а я ошибся. Пошел на поводу у мисс Наташи и ее дружка-снайпера. Позволил себе беспечность. Это нам дорого стоило.  
Наташа в скайпе молчит и грустно моргает.  
– Теперь мы знаем наверняка, что Локи и Старк не просто похищены, но, возможно, перешли на сторону врага. Во всяком случае, безусловно ясно, что в налете лично участвовал Локи…  
Существо сдавленно рычит.  
– Характеристики использованного противником снаряжения заставляют с высокой степенью вероятности предположить, что Тони Старк работает на похитителей. Далее: небезызвестный Алый Череп, он же Рэдс, считавшийся мертвым, жив и вполне бодр. Он в силах позволить себе карманную армию, вертолеты и оружие незнакомой нам модификации. В Бруклине они сменили машину, и мы их потеряли. Сейчас они, скорее всего, уже за пределами страны. Похищен Куб…  
– Как?! Опять?! – ахает Наташа.  
– Это другой куб, – культурным голосом поясняет доктор Баннер, покинувший ради такого дела чумной конгресс в Мадрасе. – Тоже из космоса, тоже очень нужный, но… другой. Видите ли, могущественные артефакты в форме куба очень распространены в нашей галактике. Фактически, космос набит кубическими артефактами.  
– Похищение Куба, иначе именуемого «Пронзатель», ставит под угрозу всю человеческую цивилизацию, – с нажимом говорит Ник Фьюри, пристально глядя на доктора Баннера. Доктор в ответ одаряет его застенчивой улыбкой. – В общем, все как всегда. Рутина. Тор, доложи, что там у тебя.  
– Я его убью, – стонет Тор. – Я убью его, и он воскреснет в Асгарде. И я его опять убью. Сколько раз увижу, столько убью.  
– Это всё, что там написано? – уточняет Фьюри.  
– Нет!!! Это я говорю! Потому что я его убью! – рычит Тор и в берсерке грызет край гранитной плитки, отодранной от стены «Бакстер-Билдинг». Интеллигентный доктор Баннер опасливо отодвигается.  
– Тор, пожалуйста, – мягко говорит Наташа. – Возьми себя в руки. Соберись. Единственная ниточка, ведущая сейчас к артефакту, у тебя в руках. Никто из нас, кроме тебя, не может читать незримые руны Футарка.  
– Вот видишь, Тор, – увещевает Фьюри тоном, каким психиатр обычно разговаривает с буйнопомешанными. – Судьба мира в твоих руках. Ты сможешь, Тор. Ты сделаешь это.  
– Хотя бы попытайся, черт тебя побери! – не выдерживает Существо.  
– Да пытаюсь я, пытаюсь! – чуть не плачет Тор. – Вы только поймите, что я, это… ну… не силен я в чтении, вот! Когда у нас были занятия по скальдической поэзии, я вечно к валькириям бегал или там с Тюром, мечами помахать… А этот!.. муж женовидный!.. Он же кеннингами пишет, как дышит, да еще не нормальным дротткветтом, а натуральным хрюнхентом!  
– Эээ… прошу прощения, коллега… – осторожно спрашивает доктор Баннер, – а вы уверены, что именно… хрюнхентом? Может быть, скажем… квидухаттом?  
– Умный, да?! – взрывается Тор. – Сам тогда читай! У меня уже мозги дымятся!  
– По крайней мере это значит, что у тебя есть мозги, – фыркает кто-то у Наташи в скайпе. Видимо, Хоук тоже здесь и прислушивается к разговору.  
– Отставить дразнить Тора! – в голосе Фьюри прорезается нержавеющая сталь. – Тор, ты можешь хотя бы зачитать вслух то, что там написано? Возможно, мы совместными усилиями все же поймем, что хотел сказать этот пид… твой брат Локи, когда писал нам кеннинги хрюнхентом?  
– Да пожалуйста, – бурчит Тор. – Нате, умники, гадайте!  
Читает с выражением, отставив табличку подальше и щурясь:

Ясень тинга мечей  
Шлема ствол закатной крови  
Железных волков собирает  
Драугр немертвый  
Под костями Йорд  
Возмущенную сталь  
Реки мгновений  
Хочет вспять повернуть.

Присутствующие немедленно изображают на лицах глубокомыслие. Только доктор Баннер еле слышно брюзжит:  
– Какой, к дьяволу, хрюнхент. Обыкновенный же дротткветт. Тьфу, двоечник.  
Спустя некоторое время Ник Фьюри нарушает тишину:  
– Минута прошла. Время! Итак, что хотел сказать Локи в письме своему брату?  
– Что он мухоморов объелся, – предполагает невидимый Соколиный Глаз из ноутбука.  
– Ответ неверный, – возражает Фьюри. – А если даже и верный, то для нас бесполезный. Есть еще версии?  
Все долго молчат, делая вид, будто усиленно думают.  
– Господи, – вздыхает наконец Наташа из ноутбука, – но это же так просто. «Ясень тинга мечей» – военачальник. «Шлема ствол закатной крови» – красноголовый, он же «драугр», сиречь неупокоенный мертвец. «Железные волки» – боевые роботы. «Под костями Йорд» – в подземелье. В общем, где-то в подземном бункере наш старый знакомый Рэдс занимается гонкой вооружений.  
Сказать, что присутствующие в шоке – значит не сказать ничего. Тор делает картинный фэйспалм:  
– Эхх!.. вот то же самое хотел сказать!..  
– Но, мисс Романова, – потрясенно говорит Фьюри, – с каких пор вы являетесь специалистом по скальдической поэзии?!  
– Да я и не являюсь, – пожимает плечами Наташа. – Просто мыслить надо…образно.  
– Фантастика! – восклицает Мистер Фантастик. – Но скажите тогда, что значат две последних строчки?  
– Честно говоря, это и для меня загадка, – смущенно признает мисс Романова. – То есть общий смысл понятен даже дебилу: «возмущенная сталь» – битва, «река событий» – время… но разве можно изменить ход давно минувших битв? Тут что-то странное…  
– Что же тут странного? – говорит вдруг Человек-Факел. – Красноголовый хочет изменить ход истории, а именно – Второй Мировой войны. Похищенный им Пронзатель как раз и позволял вмешиваться в течение временных потоков. Правда, это только гипотеза, но…  
Повисшую в зале после этих слов тишину хочется назвать гробовой. Все бледнеют от ужаса. Существо из оранжевого становится бледно-желтым. Никак не меняется в лице один божественный Тор, которому мелкие войны жалких смертных – до фонаря.  
– Теперь мы знаем, – слабым голосом произносит Стив Роджерс и роняет на пол ледяной компресс. – И ничего не можем сделать, увы – без точных координат логовища Рэдса послание совершенно бесполезно. Нам остается только бессильно ждать… Ах, Локи, Локи… а ведь мы почти поверили, что ты с нами…  
– Точно! Указал бы нормальные координаты, ну там, от третьего кактуса семьсот шагов в гору – и мы б тогда сразу… А это же форменное издевательство! Все, что дождались – это дурацкая виса, – возмущенно басит Тор, сжимая кулаки. – Идиотские кеннинги да бессмысленная цифирь в конце. Я убью тебя, жалкий предатель, клянусь громом!  
После упоминания о цифири собравшиеся начинают украдкой переглядываться.  
– Не спугни, – жарко шепчет Наташа.  
– Тор, дорогой, – вкрадчиво просит Ник Фьюри. – Возьми бумажку, пожалуйста. Нарисуй на бумажке, что за цифирь там такую написал жалкий предатель Локи.  
Тор пожимает широченными плечами и выводит на листке длинную строчку корявых цифр. Это подробные координаты некой точки в системе UTM.  
Внезапно в зале становится тесно, и раздается оглушительный рев:  
– ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ!!!  
Присутствующие, как по команде, вскакивают и шарахаются подальше от огромного зеленого монстра, заполнившего собой весь центр гостиной. Лежать остается один Стив Роджерс. У него все болит.  
Халк хватает Тора за грудки, несколько раз от души прикладывает об стену и мгновенно успокаивается, трансформируясь обратно в интеллигентного доктора Баннера. Правда, вся одежда на нем лопнула по швам. Из кармана изодранного в клочья пиджака доктор Баннер достает пакетик одноразовых салфеток и аккуратными движениями протирает лоб.  
– Простите, бога ради, – виновато произносит он. – Был расстроен. Не сдержался. Больше не повторится.  
– Готовьте «Хелликарьер», – говорит Ник Фьюри.

Борт реактивного лайнера «Лиэрджет-85», где-то над Карибским заливом. Тот же вечер.

…Они вырвались. В последнюю минуту, растеряв почти всю штурмовую группу и все снаряжение, с трудом оторвавшись в лабиринтах Бруклина от полицейской погони, помятые и измотанные, но все же вырвались. И унесли добычу, ту, ради которой все затевалось.  
Салон построенного на заказ «лиэрджета» был просторен и вызывающе роскошен – обшивка из полированного дерева, четыре глубоких кожаных кресла, стеклянный низкий столик да встроенный бар. В одном из кресел обмяк с закрытыми глазами мистер Малик, в данную минуту похожий не на мистера Малика, а на анатомический муляж, который зачем-то одели в изодранный серый мундир. Впрочем, Локи не мог не отметить, что Красноголовый регенерирует фантастически быстро – сразу после эпической баталии с Роджерсом он вовсе походил на бездыханный труп. Встроенным баром Локи немедленно воспользовался, обнаружив там богатый выбор разнообразного алкоголя, а побитый кофр мирно стоял на стеклянном столике. Пока еще невскрытый кофр.  
«Лиэр», ведомый автопилотом, на высоте восемь тысяч футов и крейсерской скорости 850 км/ч шел над Карибским заливом в направлении района постоянной дислокации.  
У мистера Малика получилось, и за это стоило выпить. У Локи тоже получилось, и за это тоже стоило выпить. И еще раз стоило выпить – чтобы получилось то, что Локи собирался сделать прямо сейчас. Из содержимого бара Локи выбрал квадратную бутылку «Грин Лэйбла» и прямо из горлышка ополовинил ее в два глотка. Сам он, несмотря ни на что, чувствовал себя прекрасно. Можно сказать, он сейчас был на вершине мира. Ощущал себя… богом.  
– Но сперва я хочу знать, что же такое мы украли, – пробормотал он, косясь на железный чемодан.  
Кофр запирался на кодовые замки, которые могли бы поставить в тупик опытного взломщика, но не асгардское божество. От небрежного прикосновения пальца хитроумные запоры рассыпались в труху. Локи глотнул еще чуток вискаря, просто так, ради торжественного момента, и откинул крышку.  
В мягком пластиковом гнезде покоился кристалл-октаэдр, переливавшийся всеми красками спектра, от фиолетово-черной до пронзительной аквамариновой. Кристалл был совсем небольшим, дюймов восемь по грани, но содержащаяся в нем мощь впечатляла. Долгих несколько минут Локи, как зачарованный, любовался переливами радужного свечения, потом легонько провел пальцем по верхней плоскости куба. Отзываясь на касание, хрустальная глубина октаэдра вспыхнула россыпью изумрудных искр.  
– Какую занятную игрушку вы раздобыли, мистер Малик, – прошептал Локи. Вот бы уволочь ее и вставить в Посох Судеб! – Очень, очень занятную. Интересно, что можно сделать с ее помощью?..  
Его запястье стиснули стальные пальцы.  
– Можно изменить судьбу мира, – просипел Альфред Малик. Одним движением он покинул глубины роскошного кресла, оказавшись рядом с заветным кейсом. – Можно повернуть время вспять. Можно все. Но не тебе.  
Инстинктивно Локи рванулся. На мгновение ощутил бешеный гнев на смертного, посмевшего обращаться с ним столь фамильярно. И тут же почувствовал себя слабее пятилетнего ребенка, а мышцы пронзила острая боль.  
«Нет!.. Нельзя! Только не злость, не агрессия. Симпатия. Обожание. Любовь!.. Вот так. Да, так лучше.»  
Локи заставил себя не сопротивляться. Взглянул на Малика грустно и понимающе:  
– Между нами по-прежнему стена недоверия? Как досадно. Мне хотя бы даруют возможность из-за решетки полюбоваться на то, как спасенный из недостойных рук талисман ведет тебя к новым победам?  
Железная хватка на запястье ослабла.  
– Я знаю, как холодно и одиноко на вершине мира, – негромко проговорил асгардец, – ты один вынужден принимать решения и отвечать за них. Горька участь побежденных, но еще горше порой бывает участь победителя, несущего на своих плечах всю тяжесть ответственности…  
Малик едва уловимо дернулся, но ладони не убрал.  
– Они ничего не понимают, – хрипло пробормотал он. – Им все едино, за кого сражаться…  
– Лишь бы платили вовремя, – подхватил Локи.  
– Им плевать на идею. На величие прошлого. На память и скорбь.  
– Лучшие и достойнейшие сметены безжалостным ураганом времени, – Локи развернулся на каблуках, невесомо пробежался кончиками пальцев по потрепанному серому мундиру на груди Малика. Уловив размеренное, что твой метроном, биение сердца. – Их не вернуть. Нам выпало возводить свою крепость на обломках былого. Что ж, бывало и хуже. Ты справишься. Мы справимся, если ты не оттолкнешь протянутую руку помощи.  
– Если ты имеешь в виду себя, то в другой руке у тебя обычно спрятан кинжал, – бесстрастно напомнил Малик. Локи продемонстрировал пустые ладони и обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
– Обыщи, если хочешь. Никаких кинжалов. В конце концов, я провел в «Нифльхейме» уже больше двух лун, убедил Старка помочь тебе с твоим…  
«Лиэрджет» угодил в воздушную яму и качнулся с боку на бок. Божество Асгарда и красноголовое чудовище невольно бросило друг к другу, и Локи ощутил чужие руки на своей талии. Ого, хватка не слабее, чем у Тора. Самое время воспользоваться удачным моментом, замкнув объятие. Если только Малик не отшвырнет его сейчас в другой конец самолета.  
– Подлизываешься? – ободранный череп скалился ему прямо в лицо.  
– Ищу достойного соратника, – отпарировал Локи. Маленькая победа, Малик не убрал руки.  
– А как же твои дружки-Мстители? Твой Асгард?  
– Из Асгарда меня выставили, и я нуждался во временных союзниках, – ответный взгляд Локи был исполнен кристальной честности. – Я вижу в тебе задатки великого вождя. Того, кто способен покорить этот слабый, пресыщенный, развращенный мир. Признаю, моя попытка с читаури была откровенно неудачной. Я толком не знал Мидгарда и действовал напролом. Ты не повторишь моих ошибок. Ведь не повторишь?  
Малик ухмыльнулся. Радужные блики кристалла отражались в его расширенных зрачках, невесомо скользили по алой плоти.  
– Ты будешь лучше, чем я, – нашептывал Локи. – Предводитель, идти за которым легко и радостно.  
Близость кристалла позволяла творить заклятия одной силой мысли, не прибегая к жестам. Приворожить, очаровать – это так легко и просто.  
Они были почти одного роста, и Локи слегка прикоснулся губами к узкому, похожим на плохо выделанную кожу рту Малика:  
– Я научу тебя. Отрою тайны, о которых ты даже не догадываешься. Поделюсь силой, с которой ты сможешь свергать правительства и покорять сердца. Ты с рождения знал, что обречен великой судьбе. Ты не такой, как все.  
– О да, – с низким, утробным смешком согласился Малик. – Я не такой. Я чудовище.  
– И что мне до того? – доспех, плащ, черный с прозеленью камзол стекли с Локи, точно нарисованные. Человеческая кожа уплотнилась, ее цвет сменился на темно-синий, почти черный, прорезанный тончайшими штрихами морозного узора. Линии двигались, змеями оплетая тело Локи, свиваясь широкими браслетами на запястьях и превращаясь в диковинное ожерелье сложного плетения. – Полагаешь, твой облик имеет для меня какое-то значение? – он выпустил из пальцев искривленные когти и провел ими по мундиру Малика, следя за тем, как расползается порванная ткань и гадая, будет ли его кожа красной везде или только на голове. Кто – или что? – сделал Альфреда Малика таким, почему он считает себя духовным наследником давно исчезнувшей Гидры?  
Под одеждой тело Малика вполне обычного цвета. Освежеванной была только голова, в области ключиц багровая кожа истончалась, принимая нормальный окрас. Сочетание красного и белого напомнило Локи огромную гусеницу-трупоеда, которую он как-то видел в одном из Девяти Миров. У нее была багряная голова с огромными плоскими челюстями и она была тупа, как пробка, занятая только одним – жрать!  
Малик обладал разумом. Странным, извращенным, в чем-то похожим на разум самого Локи.  
Локи не возражал против того, чтобы быть заваленным в одно из скрипучих кресел, позволив себе на малое время расслабиться и просто наслаждаться чужими прикосновениями. Зажмурившись и вызывая в памяти того, к кому он неизменно возвращался, кого мог безжалостно высмеивать и при этом испытывать привязанность. Кто был его светлым отражением в зеркале Судьбы – брата и племянника одновременно, это невозможно прямодушное и упрямое создание, Тора. Он и с Мстителями-то связался только потому, что Тор пялился на него такими несчастными и умоляющими голубыми очами. Возможно, по простоте душевной Тор искренне уверовал в то, что Локи взялся за ум, осознал и таким образом пытается загладить свою вину. Конечно, все это ложь, Локи неспособен испытывать чувство вины – но это забавно, так забавно…  
Незнакомые руки, незнакомые прикосновения, радужные отсветы сквозь сомкнутые ресницы. Магия, обвивающаяся скользкими шелковыми полотнищами. Он мог бы скрутить из полотнища невидимую петлю, набросить ее Малику на шею и любоваться тем, как тот задыхается. Он утолит свою жажду мести, но Фьюри-то наверняка строит планы заполучить этот поразительный экземпляр живым и неповрежденным.  
В десятке тысяч футов над землей монстр и бог стали единым целым. Ободранное лицо Малика исказило беззвучным криком. Распяленный рот с оскаленными зубами походил на Кобылью Пасть, в которую однажды рухнут Девять Миров, а за ними последует свернувшееся водоворотом небо со всеми звездами, и после этого не будет ничего. Полоумная вёльва-пророчица твердила о грядущем возрождении мира, но Кобыла поглотит все без остатка и побредет дальше, искать новое пастбище…  
Удовольствие было таким острым, таким неожиданным. Расслабившись, Локи не стал возражать, когда вошедший во вкус Малик затащил его верхом на себя. Достоинство у Красноголового было весьма внушительным, и действовал он исключительно в стиле «буря и натиск», но Локи приказал себе быть милым и покладистым. Потом он сквитается с Маликом за этот полет над океаном. Припомнит ему все-все. До последнего синяка на бедрах и воткнувшейся в бок треклятой ручки кресла. 

Восемьдесят миль южнее населенного пункта Тапауа, Амазония. Сутки спустя.

Летающий авианосец «Хелликарьер» завис в двух тысячах футов над расчетной точкой, готовясь атакующим ястребом пасть на землю и выпустить из своего чрева непобедимый десант. Густые джунгли в месте приземления никого не волновали – гигантская туша «Хелликарьера» сама себе делала посадочную площадку. Ник Фьюри, невыносимо брутальный в бронежилете и кожаном пальто, перекрикивая вой турбин, раздавал последние указания.  
– Леди и джентльмены, минуту внимания! Нам предстоит штурм хорошо укрепленной военной базы. К черту скрытность! Каждый из нас – сам по себе армия, а вместе мы ваще сила! Так что входим с громом, треском и прочими 3D эффектами. Тор!  
– Я!  
– Выносишь дверь бункера.  
– Эта работенка как раз по мне!  
– Халк, Существо! Вы двое – ударная группа. Ударная в прямом смысле. Врываетесь внутрь и раскатываете все, что сопротивляется. Факел – огневая поддержка.  
– Да, сэр! – хором в три глотки.  
– Отлично, парни! Рад, что мне довелось служить с вами! Мисс Романова, Капитан Америка, Хоук, Невидимая Леди: на вас зачистка, архивы, лаборатории, базы данных. Гражданских по возможности щадить! Возможно, не все они безнадежно преданы Злу.  
– Сэр, а что делать мне, сэр?  
– А, Человек-Рези… э… мистер Фантастик? Вы… ну…  
– Эй, Ричардс! А давай как на прошлом корпоративе – растянем тебя между пальмами и стрельнем из этакой рогатки Существом? Было весело!  
– Отставить хаханьки! Мистер Ричардс, вы защищаете «Хелликарьер».  
– От кого?!  
– От… от нападения с тыла. Минутная готовность! Десант на счет «три». Раз, два, три!..  
Огромные бронированные ворота, закрывающие главный вход базы «Нифльхейм», выдержали только три молодецких удара Мъёлльниром. От четвертого они чуть заметно погнулись.  
Эхо громовых ударов, от которых осыпалась с деревьев листва и все живое в джунглях зарывалось поглубже в норы, пометалось в скалах и постепенно затихло. На обширной бетонированной площадке перед воротами царила космическая пустота. Грамотно расставленные по периметру бронеколпаки, артиллерийские капониры и пулеметные турели казались мертвее камня. Хорошо замаскированные наблюдательные гнезда и галереи были безлюдны. Ветер свистел в ажурных чашах локаторов.  
– Что за… – прорычал Халк.  
В ответ пришел Голос. Видимо, где-то у ворот были вмонтированы и камеры слежения, и внешние динамики.  
– Кому там невтерпеж? – сварливо сказал Голос. – Погодите, сейчас открою. Замок заело.  
Зазвучала бравурная маршевая музыка, и толстенная, в метр, бронеплита плавно поползла вверх. Одновременно с ней по флагштоку пополз в небо странный стяг – серебряное изображение на благородном зеленом фоне.  
– Не расслабляться! Враг коварен! Возможно, это ловушка!.. Что там нарисовано, кто-нибудь видит? – спросил Ник Фьюри, тараща единственный глаз.  
– Вроде как змея, трахающая осьминога, – буркнул Существо.  
– Не змея, а Йормунганд! – рявкнул Тор. – И не осьминога, а Гидру!  
– И не трахающий, а превозмогающий, – прозрачным голосом сказала Наташа. Хоук заржал.  
Первым из ворот показался Локи, и Локи был прекрасен. Высокий, стройный, в сверкающем доспехе и крылатом плаще, он вышагивал, как гордый победитель, как истинное божество. Даже треклятый шлем с рогами казался сейчас вполне уместным. За Локи тащился легкий электрокар, везущий нечто большое, кубическое, накрытое брезентом, а следом колонной по два чеканили шаг «попрыгунчики» в полном боевом снаряжении, штук пятьдесят. Четко, как на параде, исполнив ряд сложных строевых приемов, «попрыгунчики» взяли «на караул» и образовали у ворот почетный коридор. Локи отмахнул рукой – музыка тут же смолкла.  
– Воины Света! – торжественно начал Локи – в скалах снова забилось эхо. Члены «корпорации ЩИТ» и Фантастическая Четверка невольно приосанились. – Я рад приветствовать вас на базе «Нифльхейм»! В этот знаменательный день я, Локи Лаувейссон, Победитель Гидры, передаю вам ключи от «Нифльхейма»…  
Обалдевший Фьюри послушно принял из рук Локи золоченый сувенирный ключ размером с балалайку.  
– … возвращаю похищенный Пронзатель…  
Существо, явно подозревая подвох, поспешно сцапал протянутый ему кофр, немедленно сунул нос внутрь и расплылся в довольной улыбке, похожей на трещину в гранитном валуне.  
– …а также в знак моих добрых намерений и как залог будущей дружбы безвозмездно дарю Стивену Роджерсу по прозвищу Капитан Америка его заклятого врага Рэдса Красного Черепа, с каковым Рэдсом Капитан Америка волен поступать по своему усмотрению, – напыщенно закончил Локи и картинным жестом сорвал брезент с клетки.  
В клетке что-то корчилось и подвывало.  
Из динамиков залихватски грянул хор:

Лучший из лучших, наш Капитан Америка,  
Он защитит нас, наш Капитан Америка,  
В дальнем краю  
Он первый в бою,  
На-а-аш Капита-а-ан!..

«Попрыгунчики» внезапно сделали «налево кругом» и изобразили великолепный канкан. Капитана Америку перекосило. Мисс Романова и Соколиный Глаз, повиснув друг на дружке, истерически ржали. Халк – уже в обличье доктора Баннера – горестно покрутил головой, вытянул из-за камня пакет с запасной одеждой и принялся не спеша одеваться.  
– Локи, братишка! – взревел Тор, бросился к Локи и от избытка чувств облапил его влюбленным медведем. Локи кривился, но терпел. – Я знал, я всем говорил, что ты не такой! Кто сказал, что Локи предатель?! Локи лучший! Локи классный парень! Загорел, возмужал, поправился, у-ух! Как ты тут вообще? Мы все глаза проплакали, ночей не спали, все думали – что там с Локи? Ну давай, не тяни, рассказывай!  
– Как видишь, у меня все неплохо, – со скромным достоинством отвечал Локи. – Поначалу было трудновато, но потом ничего, освоился, втянулся, пользуюсь заслуженным авторитетом. Мне беспрекословно подчиняется большой коллектив. В общем, я достиг того, чего желал, ценой упорной борьбы, достойной настоящего воина. Становись! Ровняйсь! Смир-рна! – экзоскелеты замерли в идеальном строю.  
– Но как тебе удалось? – ошеломленно спросил Роджерс. – И где Тони Старк?  
– Это долгая история. Возможно, когда-нибудь я поведаю вам ее всю. Что же до этого бездельника Старка, то он…  
– Эй, а что с этими парнями? – воскликнула Невидимая Леди. Поднявшись на цыпочки, она стояла перед одним из «попрыгунчиков» и разглядывала что-то под зеркальным забралом. – У них такой вид, словно они не слишком рады встрече!  
Действительно, лицо упакованного в железную скорлупу человека было перекошено гримасой ненависти. Он вроде бы пытался что-то сказать, но ни единого звука не вырывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы. Человек-Факел шустро пробежался вдоль строя, заглядывая под лицевые щитки.  
– Везде одно и то же, – сказал он в недоумении. – Такое впечатление, что эти ребята разнесли бы нас в клочья, будь их воля. Но вот воли у них, похоже, нет.  
– Что происходит с Рэдсом? – вскричал Стивен Роджерс. – Где Тони?  
С Красноголовым, действительно, было худо. Мистер Малик с закрытыми глазами стоял на коленях, судорожно вцепившись в прутья клетки, и его страховидная физиономия побледнела так, что из красной сделалась розовой.  
– Такова моя личная Сила, что даже мои враги… – начал было Локи.  
– Да будет тебе заливать-то, – раздался чей-то удивительно знакомый голос.  
Тони Старк выехал из ворот подземной базы на маленьком оранжевом гольф-каре, расписанном от руки корявыми незабудками. На Старке были заношенные армейские штаны, красная бандана и дырявая футболка с принтом загадочной рок-группы «Король и Шут». В руке у Тони был громоздкий пульт, в зубах сигара, он изрядно оброс и как никогда походил на безумного изобретателя.  
– Сила у него, понимаешь, – хохотнул Старк. – Скажи спасибо, что, запуская эти штуки на конвейер с испытательного стенда, я оставил без изменений устройство дистанционного управления. Те парни, что запиханы в скафандры, были бы безумно счастливы нас покрошить в нежный фарш, но хрен ты чего сделаешь, когда твоими руками и ногами двигают сервоприводы. А пультик-то вот он, – Старк помахал пультом. – Леди энд джентльмены, мы безусловно рады вас видеть. Дамы, как всегда, очаровательны, кавалеры мужественны, корпорация «ЩИТ» на страже идеалов Добра. Хотите, мои птички исполнят вам что-нибудь из классики? Танец маленьких лебедей, например?  
– Проклятье, Старк, – буркнул Локи, мрачнея. – Что б тебе было появиться на пару минут позже. Я еще не в полной мере насладился триумфом. О’кей, но наша свобода от мистера Малика – моя заслуга. Этого ты отрицать не будешь?  
– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне наконец, что тут происходит? – взвыл Ник Фьюри. – Только кратко, толково и без лишнего пафоса!  
– О-о, тогда это буду я, – хмыкнул Старк. – Если в двух словах, то Альфред Малик завербовал нас насильно, введя в кровь электронную наносистему подавления воли. Поэтому какое-то время мы были попросту вынуждены работать на него. Не очень-то посопротивляешься, когда твой организм восстает против тебя же. Фактически, мы были как те парни в экзоскелетах: шеф сказал – «танцуй», значит, танцуй. Но это прошло. Больше того – мы обернули оружие врага против него самого. Вон сидит результат. Верность в крови, а, мистер Малик? Как самочувствие? Бодрячком?  
Малик взвыл и повалился навзничь. Его колотила мелкая дрожь, так что каблуки начищенных до зеркального блеска сапог отбивали дробь по металлическому полу клетки.  
– Судьба не дренгра, но нидинга, – рыкнул Тор. – Как ты это сделал, брат мой?  
– Опустим подробности, – загадочно отвечал Локи. – Моя Сила позволила сделать его таким. Могу сказать одно: сейчас Альфред Малик наказывает самого себя. Чем больше в нем ненависти, тем сильнее его муки. А ненавидит он себя, потому что…  
– Эээ, Локи, – поспешно перебил Старк. – Ты прости, чувак, я совсем замотался, забыл тебе сказать. Пока вы с Маликом летали за артефактом, я тут сообразил: нановирус, это же электронная система, так? А любую электронную систему можно перепрограммировать. Если знать, как. Ну я и перепрограммировал. Под себя.  
– Ч-что? – потерянно спросил Локи, делая бровки домиком.  
– В общем, Малик ненавидит не себя, а меня. И поэтому мучается. Жаль, но ты теперь тоже должен меня любить. Иначе будешь мучиться. Спасибо, кстати, что ты его трахнул. Лично я б такого страшного не смог.  
На кончиках пальцев асгардского божества заплясали синие искры разрушительного заклятия.  
– Умри, жалкий урод!!! – вскричал Локи, поднимая руку на Старка…  
…И с болезненным стоном обвис на руках Капитана Америки.  
– Тони, – укоризненно протянул Стив Роджерс, подхватывая божественную тушку, – ну зачем же так рубить сплеча. Ты же знаешь, какой Локи у нас нервный. Мог бы как-нибудь… обходительнее, что ли.  
– Он меня убить хотел, между прочим! – возмутился плейбой-миллионер. – Вы все видели? Нет, вы точно видели? Фьюри, этот божественный проходимец опять пытался меня убить! Я требую защиты и моральной компенсации! И месяц отпуска для реабилитации после ужасов заточения! Может, у меня стокгольмский синдром развился!  
Стив вручил слабо подергивающегося Локи брату, молча извлек разглагольствующего Старка из-за руля гольф-кара и, слегка подталкивая под зад коленом, повел в сторону «Хелликарьера».  
Ник Фьюри украдкой вздохнул. Все возвращалось на круги своя. Что ж, два месяца отдыха от шуточек Старка – тоже неплохо. Но чертовски жаль, что Красному Черепу не удалось продержать Локи и Старка у себя хотя бы с полгода.


End file.
